same same but different
by theangleinthemask
Summary: Spencer Reid discoverer that he have a little sister, and he get the responsibility on her. They look completely different, but with the time they will learn how much they similar. rate can change.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first story, so please give me reviews so I could learn._**

* * *

_The story Begin just after __"No Way Out__" Spencer is 25 year old and __Sophie__ is 12 year old_

**Prologue**

My name is Sophia Arwen Reed and I am 12 year old. I'm tall for my age, thin and flexible. I have green eyes, long black hair and the most embarrassing pointy ears. My mother died in a car accident, and I'm supposed to meet my stepbrother today. He didn't know about me and I didn't know he existed, I did google abate him yesterday, and from what I understand he has PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and BAs in Psychology and Sociology, basically a genius and works at FBI. I hope we can manage.

* * *

I will publish the next chapter the fast that I can


	2. Chapter 1 - First meeting

**Chapter 1 - First meeting**

We go the BAU to meet my brother. In the elevator my social worker Erica hugged my shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, a little nervous."

The elevator doors opened and I saw a beautiful glass doors, Erica and I went through them and I felt the people staring at me. Erica pulled me toward a room with a round wooden table. Next to table stood a tall, thin man with a short bright brown hair. I noticed out of the hair, gender difference and my odd ears we are quite similar.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and then I rolled my eyes and said, "You must Spencer, my name is Sophia Arwen, yes like the elven from Lord of the Rings, and I love to draw, sing, write and read. I have IQ of 160, I read 2,000 words per minute, I have Low latent inhibition and I am hyperactive. Oh and you should tell your friend with the dark skin that it isn't nice to eavesdrop"

I saw that Spencer just stared at me in shock and the dark guy go back to the table quickly.

"Maybe I should give you some privacy" Erica smiled and quickly slipped out. Spencer opened his mouth for the first time, "nice to meet you, you said you're playing, what Musical instruments you play?"

"Well basically, any instrument that I can get my hands on, But mostly guitar as you can see from the bag on my back, violin, flute and saxophone. Want to hear?"

I quickly took off the case from the back as I asked. I looked at my new brother pleads smile "Yeah, why not?" With a bright smile I took the guitar and started to play 'Hey Jude'. When I played I saw Spencer looks at me with a surprised smile.

When I finished the song Spencer asked, "Are you sure you want to live with me? I'm will be often gone"

"I think that I like you, yes, I think I'll be OK" I said with a smile.

"Well then I'll go sign the papers"

"Hey Spencer Can you show me where have tea here? I haven't drank my morning tea"

"I'll ask Morgan to show you"

We left the room onto the floor and he led me to the dark guy. As soon as I saw him I said "You know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"You must be the genius boy little sister, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, but you can call me Morgan"

I didn't answer and just look at him with a rage stare and Morgan contracted.

"Morgan, can you show to Sofia where she can take tea and introduce her to the team?"

"Sure, if it stops with the stare, it can burn through my head"

It was a pretty good joke so I started to giggle, Morgan smile

"Oh this is better, okay pointy ears, let go feed you with tea"

I rolled my eyes and followed him to a small kitchen. I immediately took a cup from the cupboard and pulled out a scuzzy bag of my pocket and took out some dried tea leaves. I boiled water; when the water boiled, I poured it into the cup and sipped from the cup pleasure. Behind me I heard the Morgan cracks up. I turned to him quickly

"What's so funny?"

"This is genius boy favorite cup"

I rolled my eyes, "Well are you going to introduce me to the team?"

"After you My Fair Lady" Morgan bowed and led me to a group of people sitting on a table.

"OK guys" Morgan began "dis is Sophia, genius boy little sister, Sophia these Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jaru or short JJ, and Penelope Garcia."

Morgan pointed to each in turn. I heard footsteps behind me turned and saw two men coming toward us, one of them was a warring suit and the other looks a bit more normal, and he held my guitar. The suit guy approached me and introduced himself

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner but most call me Hotch, and this is Special Agent Jason Gideon."

Gideon smiled

"I think you forgot it" he said and handed me the guitar and the case.

"Thank you" I smiled a little and took it back.

"I heard you play before Hey Jude to Spence, will play for us to?" JJ Asked

"Yeah sure, what you want to hear?"

"The song, 'Yellow Submarine'" I smiled and started playing, about the middle of the song Spencer and Erica arrived. When I finished the song Spencer talked

"Well, Sophia I think I should show you the apartment."

I smiled I took the guitar and my bag, and went after Spencer. Just before we left the room I turned'

"You can just call me Sophie" I turned back and I left with my new brother to the FBI.


End file.
